


My Only Love

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anniversary, Best Friends, Butterflies, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fate, Flirting, Flowers, Grief, Love Song, Love Story, Marriage, Murder, One Shot Collection, Soulmates, Summer Solstice, True Love, Truth, Weddings, allergy, gulit, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: There is a belief in something called the Red Threads of Fate. This Thread is meant to tie you together with your true love. But like anything to do with love, there is this simple fact. You don't find it. It finds you when you least expected. Still, are we ever prepared the day we meet our one true love?
Relationships: Iroh (Avatar)/Original Female Character
Series: one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	My Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Amathrien drew this picture

_Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show_

* * *

It remained a gorgeous afternoon in the Fire Nation capital for the cherry blossom, and magnolia trees had blossomed overnight. The forthcoming festival only matches the natural beauty of their country in a few weeks.

The Summer Solstice happened to be the most revered day in all the Fire Nation, for their season happened to be summer. Throughout each solstice, the Human and Spirit Worlds were one. Therefore anything could transpire on that day. It's regarded as a blessing from the spirits to be either given birth or wedded on this particular day. It brings you good fortune furthermore prosperity for the rest of your life. That is if you believe in superstitious notions such as those.

One responsibility of the Fire Nation Royal Family is that the current heir must supervise the three-day solstice social function. It granted them an opportunity to interact with the masses. Furthermore, build up their sense of community. Plus, it did miracles for morale.

At the moment, Fire Lord Azulon and his wife, Fire Lady Ilah, had snuck away to celebrate their 50th anniversary. This meant their eldest son and heir, Crown Prince Iroh, was currently in full control of the country. A fact that didn't sit well with his unrighteous younger brother Ozai. Either way, that's how royalty operated. Thus Ozai gone off to sulk and throw a tantrum, Iroh performed his obligations to the crown and country.

_Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

* * *

Presently, the Dragon of the West found himself in the community chewing the fat with his best friend Oroku. Oroku held both the appearance and physique one consider an ancient deity to possess. Iroh and Oroku had been best friends since boyhood. Oroku's father was Iroh's father's best-loved general. Thus naturally, they're best friends and far more like brothers then Iroh's biological brother.

"So, Iroh, how are you feeling today? Think you'll get to experience some magic this year?" his friend teased him playfully. His yellow-brown eyes were gazing at both the enthralling landscape and the neighborhood females.

The all-knowing prince sighed before answering. "Why do you ask the same question for the last three decades? You're a hopeless romantic, Oroku."

"You say that because I'm lucky with the ladies, and your not. Despite the fact you are the Crown Prince," his friend joshed him as a captivating gentlewoman giggled at them as she strolled by.

"You say 'lucky' I call it being a "charming flirt," to which his friend scowled. Iroh laughed then gave his companion an amused look.

"Oroku, you've been chasing one girl or another since the time you could walk. You may be able to cast the line, but you've never successfully reined in one."

"Okay, so I love to flirt and good-looking girls. However, I feel this year I can ultimately stop chasing girls because I'm sure I'll meet the one this year!"

"You've also said that for the last three decades. What's going to make this festival any different from any other year? Except your parents are pressuring you to marry?"

"Like your parents aren't pressuring you to hurry up and get hitched? Seriously, Iroh, your the most sought-after bachelor in all the Fire Nation, and yet you refused to have an arranged marriage. Do you genuinely believe you can find true love when you are well? Crown Prince and Dragon of the West?" his friend challenged him with his muscular arms crossed.

"I believe there is a time and place for everything. I believe in the red strings of fate, and I know in its own time and place love will find me. But I'm in no rush for it to happen."

"Yeah, and it's not like your parents won't be back in time for the festival and expect you to have chosen a bride by the time it's over," his friend remarked sarcastically before getting playfully hit on the head.

* * *

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love_

* * *

The two young men kept chuckling as they continued to supervise the preparations for the jubilation. Given how much hustling and bustling that was going on, it made you overlook there was a war going on outside the capital. It's difficult to imagine a war going when children are running around like maniacs, friendly conversations, and people setting up wooden stalls to sell food and knickknacks.

Iroh paused to give a group of small children advice on how to fly their kites properly. Oroku observed the scene smiling. If anyone desired an honorable man, who had a kind heart, it would be Iroh.

Oroku wasn't the only one watching the Iroh be such a generous man. A few of the women paused for a moment to watch the heartfelt sight. While it's understandable, they're impressed with Iroh's gentle nature. One had to be aware that anyone feels lucky to be picked as his bride.

Suddenly, Iroh left the gaggle of children and made his way back over to his friend. "You'll make a damn good father one day, Iroh. You'll be better at that then being Fire Lord!"

"Every life is precious, and each child a seed just wanting to grow. We should do all we can to help it along. Now, if I'm not mistaken, we're to go see how the flower maze is coming along."

"Yep. Let's get going. You're causing too many women to swoon here!"

Twenty minutes later, the Crown Prince and his best friend arrived at a sizable meadow. Magnificent golden blossoms they'd never witness before bloomed before the pair.

Everything around them made them sigh with rapture. It felt like they're in heaven with the fantastic landscape, the glittering butterflies, and ecstatic laughter. This was indeed a paradise.

"It's truly a gem. So many wonders of man, yet Mother Nature creates more miracles then any human can create," spoke a melodious voice from behind them.

Turning around, they saw a captivating young woman. Her wavelike ebony locks cascaded down to her waist. Her impeccable skin glistened like the most exceptional porcelain, and her eyes the color of the sunrise.

Just like Oroku, she possessed the beauty and body of an ancient god. Her distinguished appearance was only equal was Agni's daughter Agnimitra, the most eye-catching woman in all the Spirit World in Fire Nation folklore. The impressive young lady wore a short dark red kimono embodied with the same golden flowers surrounding them. Holding out her right hand, a glittery purplish-red butterfly landed on it.

* * *

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love_

It permitted the woman to tenderly stroke it and didn't fly off in fear. Her radiant smile outshines the day-star as she addressed the men before her. "Good day to you both. I take it my family's sundrops are to your liking?"

"Yes, they're quite enchanting. I've never seen their equal before," Iroh replied, well-mannered.

The woman smiled once more before replying. "There is no equal to them because they're conceived only this past year. My family cultivates both wildflowers and butterflies. We provide all the aristocrats with one-of-kind flowers of our creation. Though I can assure you, it takes years of skill, patience, and a lot of love to grow something new."

"Hmm," Iroh gazed back at the endearing flora, "Only those who understand what truly matters in life can appreciate the beauty and wonder of Mother Nature."

"True enough and why it must be protected at all cost. You can always reconstruct a destroyed place of worship or throw a brand-new vase. But the genuine treasure in this world?

Life itself? That can't ever be replaced because it can't be replaced is rightfully the most priceless. It's a slow-growing miracle, but life is the greatest miracle of all," she replied in a deep tone.

"You know you two sound so much alike, its uncanny. I mean, I've been Prince Iroh's best friend since we're in diapers, and I never met anyone else who talks like him," Oroku spoke up, reminding the pair he was present.

"Oh, so sorry, good sir. I didn't notice you there. Might I get your opinion on my family sundrops?"

"They're a slice of heaven for sure, m'lady. You've done an excellent job with them."

"Thank you, kind sir. Where are my manners? My name is Kimana. It's an honor to be in your presence, Prince Iroh. And yours too," as she bowed to both of the young men.

* * *

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

"Might I request a private tour of your gardens, Lady Kimana? I'd love to see if you have grown anything that would make fabulous afternoon tea," Iroh requested, to which Kimana giggled playfully.

"The whole nation knows you are a tea snob, Prince Iroh, though a polite one," she assured him quickly. Then added, "You're also known for being the Fire Nation Pai Sho Champion. How many decades longer have you held that title before becoming The Dragon of the West?" she asked rhetorically.

The Crown Prince bent down to kiss her hand, to which they both blushed and strolled away, leaving Oroku to start betting with others how long it'd be before Iroh proposed to Kimana.

It seemed that love was in bloom during the time Kimana and Iroh spent together. They were savoring exotic teas while watching the sunset. Taking long walks through nature. They swapped worldviews while playing Pai Sho. They were regaled one another with the ridiculous stories of growing up. Also, sometimes they just sat silently beside a lake.

The world keeps getting more boisterous and more hectic with each passing day. Consequently, there no time anymore to savor the summer sky or have to share a picnic by the lake with the one you love. However, if you could be silent for a single moment, you hear the most joyous sound ever. You hear all of the creation say one word over and over. "Love"

As you can imagine, Iroh and Kimana fell helplessly, hopelessly, and breathlessly in love. They're the other angel, and no river or mountain would keep them apart. The Crown Prince's wedding was so stunning, and they desired a long life together. They aimed to raise their son Lu Ten into a wise and respected ruler.

But fate, aka Ozai, had other plans. On the Day of Black Sun, Ozai would divulge to his son and his true love that he assassinated his brother's wife by deliberately mislabeling a jar of lychee nut dust as tea spices.

Therefore, Iroh's only love perished due to a food allergy, and he felt guilty for years. Only when his nephew and adopted daughter informed him of the truth of his wife's murder was he released, and Kimana's soul was at rest.

* * *

_Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love_

_My only love_


End file.
